1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switch magnetic assemblies for home security systems and more particularly pertains to switches with magnets for security systems in windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of security systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, components for security systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of rendering security systems more reliable are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art for example shows various techniques for securing a magnet with regard to a window or door. Note U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,050 to Trinkaus which discloses a clip having an electrical lead, the clip being resiliently urged to hold a cylindrical magnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,898 to Gerese discloses a security system for a door having a strip adjacent to a vertical casing for the door adapted to determine whether the door is open or closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,845 to Colman discloses a complex arrangement of electrical components on the lower edge of a window with components extending forwardly and rearwardly thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,199 to Dunagan discloses a large cumbersome array of components on a pivotable window to determine whether the window is opened or closed.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,110 to Ahrens discloses a sliding window with detector components at various locations around the sash of a window.
In this respect, the security systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rendering security systems more reliable.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved security systems. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.